The Findings Of Romance
by TheRealObitoKun
Summary: Obito Uchiha, the simple minded male. Just wanted to fill a sophomore class with an English class. Who knew that the teacher would be a complete moron to actually try to find romance with a peer. All just for a William Shakespheare curriculum...R
1. Chapter 1

_Love...sought is good...but given unsought...is better..._

"Okay class, what does William Shakespeare , try to say to us when I read this?" A young blond man asked the class. He had golden hair that seemed to stick up, contrasted with his bright blue eyes. The man looked around his early 30's. His clothes seemed averaged, work ethnic type. With his button up, white shirt; his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. His first two buttons were un-done, while his shirt was not tucked in. Just covering the first little bit of his black jeans. The male looked up to see that none of his class was raising their hand. He sighed.

"Don't all raise your hand at once." A couple girls giggled at the teacher's comment.

"Minato, nobody is going to raise their hand. We don't know a thing about Shakespeare." Minato looked at them a bit startled.

"You're kidding me? How do any of the guys impress you girls, nowadays?" The three girls who were talking to him, blinked and turn their heads to the other. Not knowing what to say. The girl on the left had long, purple hair that came to her waist. She wore a lavender tank top with a white school girl's skirt. Of course leggings were under neath the skirt. Her eyes were a soft light puple, almost white. The girl in the middle had mid-length pink hair. She wore a red, wife-beater with a black sweat shirt tied around her waist. She wore short, shorts that were white. The last girl was on the right, her hair was blond, and tied in a high pony tail. Her bangs came over her face a bit. She had light blue eyes, and wore a dark purple, sunflower dress. Going down to just above her knees. They all didn't know what to say to their handsome teacher.

"Erm..." Said the blond.

"They take us to the movies!" The girl in the middle said as she put her finger up.

"Oh, and tell us how sexy we are!" The blond giggled slightly when she said that.

"They put they're arm around us!" The last girl on the left said. At this, Minato sighed, and put his hands over his temples. Rubbing them.

"Thank you, Hinata, Sakura and Ino..." Minato said emotionless. Then he sighed once more.

Okay, class." He said after a few seconds. Minato put his hands on the desk to lean on.

"I see that, I need to teach you all on a bit of romance. To have the love that will make you ache when your lover is gone, to have the fire to get up everyday just to see that wonderful face that you dreamed of the night before."

Minato looked out over to his class, only to see the whole class laugh at him. Twenty-two kids laughing at they're teacher for being, a hopeless romantic. Minato growled as he was getting frustrated with his class. _These were sophomore teenagers in high school, afterall..._Minato had to tell himself. He clapped his hands, loudly together.

"Okay, I need a boy and a girl to come up here." Minato said not excepting anyone to come forth. So he waited for a few moments before he began to smirk, devilishly.

"Fine, I need a boy and another boy." The few girls that were paying attention, blinked in confusion at what they're teacher had in mind. Minato walked around the room a bit. All the guys were turning they're heads away, praying not to be called on. Minato walked up to a male, putting a hand on his shoulder. The young teenager had long blond hair. Some of his hair was pulled up to a small high pony tail. His bangs were long and covered his eye. He wore a black, tight T-shirt, with black, basketball shorts.

"Deidara, thank you for volenteering. You get to be our, domiant male." Deidara's eye widen as he put his hands on the table.

"What?!" He yelled, then slammed his fist down on the table. His knuckles on the side.

"I did not agree to this! Where is my lawyer?!" Deidara yelled at his teacher, who was just smirking at him. Minato pulled back Deidara's chair then picked him up a bit. Tilting him to the side to let the male fall off his chair. Deidara sighed and stood up.

"Fine." Deidara sighed with a huff then walked up to the front of the class. Minato put the chair back in then put a finger on his bottom lip.

"Now, who's going to be our little submissive boy?" All the guys cringed. Shaking all over their body, afraid that they...will actually have to have a guy ask them out...and they would have to say yes. Most were just afraid that people will laugh at them, and their popularity would go down. Or their reputation. Although, there was one guy who was not shaking at all. He was looking out the window, while listening to music. The male had black hair, with ear phones on. His orange goggles were over his forehead. He wore a dark blue shirt, with dark blue shorts. His eyes were also a dark blue, black almost. He was relaxing as he was blissfully unaware that his devil teacher was creeping up behind him.

"Obito!" Minato said as he quickly gripped Obito's shoulder.

"Gah!" Obito yelled as he jumped off his chair. The two kids next to him were laughing extremely at him. Obito took off his ear phones, to put them in his pocket.

"Nah uh, ah." Minato said as he put his hand out. Palm facing up words as he was meaning for Obito to give him the headphones. Obito sighed, and gave the head phones to Minato.

"Follow me, delinquent." Minato said as he started to go up to his desk. Obito blinked confusingly up at his teacher, for a moment. Wondering what was his teacher planning. He slowly stood up, off the floor. Minato started to walk up to his desk, with Obito following behind. All the guys soon started to relax, making Obito give them a quirked eyebrow in confusion. Once, Obito had made all his way up to the front of the desk he looked at Deidara, who slowly smirked at him. Obito blinked confusingly. He was majorly confused on why, Deidara was smirking at him, why Minato brought him up all the way to his desk, and last, why was everyone relaxing now? Minato put a hand on Obito's shoulder.

"Okay, Deidara. Ask Obito out." Minato said bluntly. Obito stood still for a moment then quickly turned to grab Minato by the collar.

"What the hell did you just say!?" Obito yelled. He was latched on to Minato. Gripping his collar, and having his legs around Minato's waist.

"I did not agree to any of this!" He yelled. Deidara sighed.

"You think, I did too?" Obito bent back words a bit to look at Deidara, upside down. His hair fell down as he was looking up at the blond male.

"Well, you never know with a flaming fag like you." Deidara made a small fist, and gripped Obito by the collar, pulling him off of Minato. Minato was just staring at his two students. Obito looked up at Deidara as Deidara was swinging him around. Obito had mentally cursed himself for only being five foot two.

"What the hell did you say to me!" Minato sighed, and put his hand on Deidara's fist.

"Break it off, just do what I say or I'll fail you." Deidara and Obito growled at each other. Until , Deidara huffed, and let go of Obito. Obito had fallen to the ground, on his arse again. Somehow falling was just something happening to him today. Obito stood up after a couple of seconds, to rub his arse a bit.

"Ow.." He murmured which made Deidara smirk in triumphant. Deidara put his hands on the teacher's desk and leaned slightly. Still looking at Obito. Minato started to walk to the back of the class. Taking Deidara's seat in the very back.

"Okay, now that we have our two soon to be lovers-." He started to say, making Obito and Deidara cringe.

"Let's start, Deidara ask Obito on a date." Deidara rolled his eyes, and leaned slightly to Obito. Obito turned to look at him slightly. Looking away to try to hide a blush. Cursing himself in his mind.

"Hey, go on a date with me." Obito looked up at Deidara. Raising an eyebrow.

"No." He said bluntly. Making the class laugh at Deidara. Deidara growled, and thumped Obito over the head. Making the black haired boy hiss in pain as he grabbed his head. Minato sighed as he was disapointed in his two male students.

"That's actually what would of happened. Now Deidara everything you just did was completly wrong. You would never of gotten a girl to date you that way." Deidara glared at Minato.

"For your information, I've probably had more girlfriends then you ever would!" Minato chuckled then smirked at his student. He rested a hand on his cheek as he began to speak.

"Oh, I don't doubt that Deidara. I'm still a virgin, because unlike you I actually want to have love in a relationship. Not because a women begs me to want me, not because I'm sexually irritated, no, that is not what a relationship is about. And that is what I am trying to teach every single one of you right now." Minato stated as he stood up. Deidara had looked away, feeling his pride be degraded by his own teacher.

"But, I feel that by showing you the right technique won't be enough...." He mumbled to himself as he walked up to the front of the class again. Minato walked up to Obito quickly, before anyone knew what he was up to. Grabbing Obito's hand and pulled him towards his body. But soon let go of his hand as Minato locked his light blue eyes with Obito's dark orbs. He wrapped his arm around Obito's waist as he used his other hand to grab on to Obito's chin. Keeping the eye contact. Obito's hand came down, and landed on Minato's chest. Keeping it there as Minato was using his eyes to keep them locked with Obito's.

"Do me the honor...To spend some time with me..." Minato said in a softer voice as his thumb came up and touched Obito's cheek. It was for sure now, Obito was wooed. His eyes gave it away as he had a slight shock in his eyes, along with he wasn't moving his hand away. Minato had ruined it though as he quickly pulled away, letting Obito go. The black haired blinked as he barley knew what happened. Minato smirked to his class. The girls had they're mouths open from the surprise. While the guys just blinked, with a slight blush in awe.

"That is the proper way to ask a girl out in a situation. But, since this class is too unshopisticated." Minato said as he turned to glare at Deidara and Obito. The two looked away from the glare.

"I feel...that I need to make partners for you guys. To be together until the requirements are met. I'll make up the list, and you will receive it tomorrow. Along with the requirements." Sakura rose her hand after Minato stopped talking.

"How will you know we met the requirments?" She blinked confused at her teacher.

"Trust me, I'll know." Minato said as he smiled at his student. Causing her to blush slightly, then the bell rang. Making everyone get up and leave. Deidara walked away with all the rest of them. Making Obito the last one, since he had to go get his backpack. He sighed that now he didn't have his headphones, and walked up to Minato. Whom was now sitting at his desk. Already starting on the list. Obito stood over him.

"Can I have my headphones back now?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Looking away from his teacher. Minato kept on writing.

"I don't know **can **you?" Minato asked, putting emphasize on the word 'can'. Obito groaned in annoyance, and stopped his foot. Getting irritated, as he was tired and from the fact that he just wanted to get away from his teacher.

"May I have my headphones back? Please, oh great teacher of mine." Obito said with a sigh. Hating the fact that he was reduced to begging. Minato chuckled as he gave back Obito's headphones then looked up to him with a smirk.

"You done well in class today. So just this once." He winked, which made Obito blink confusingly. The Uchiha just grabbed the headphones, and started to run away. Since, he didn't want to miss a ride home. He ran threw the hallways, which was still crammed with kids trying to get out of the school. Slamming lockers everywhere, chatter was even louder, some kids just stood off to the side. Either waiting for the kids to go away, or hanging out after school. Obito ran, but he was being caught everywhere by the kids, teachers, even a few trash cans. The Uchiha groaned in annoyance as he finally stopped, trying to go around kids. It took around ten minutes till he was finally out the door now. The buses just leaving. Obito's eyes widen as he ran after the buses.

"Hey!! Not again!" Obito yelled as he cried anime style. Feeling as if the world was against him today. He sighed, as he knew what to do. Obito would have to ask his cousins for another ride. The young Uchiha ran around the building to the side. He wasn't big on sports, so by the time he got to the Mercedes SLR Mclaren car. Rims still shining, car still glossy. The black haired boy was panting by the time he reached the car. There were two young teenagers leaning against the car. One had long black hair, tied with a red pony tail. He wore a nice white T-shirt, with a few paint spots here and there. With black, ripped, skinny jeans. While the other male looked younger then Obito. His hair was mid length, black, and spiked in the back. The younger wore a faded green, V-Neck long sleeve, with a pair of skinny jeans. His converse were red with black spots on it. Obito walked up to the elder male.

"Please, Itachi...!" He whined as he gripped Itachi's shirt. Gripping it, and looking up at the elder.

"I need a ride home..." Itachi sighed, and patted Obito's head.

"C'mon then..." He said in a smooth monotone voice. Obito grinned as he looked up at Itachi.

"Yes!" Obito yelled as he ran over to the passenger side. Sasuke just glared at his cousin as he walked over to the same side as Obito. Opening the door, and sliding in. He quickly laid down in the back, closing his eyes. Obito on the other hand, sat down in the car. Excited now, as Itachi just got into the car. Starting it up, then pulling out of the school's parking lot.

The ride home wasn't really fun. Which was why Obito liked the bus. Itachi was boring, and Sasuke was usually tired after school. The eldest Uchiha was nice, just dull. Sasuke was mean, and dull. Obito sighed as he knew he should just get over it. He leaned over to start changing channels on the radio. Obito flipped it to the song 'Untouched by The Veronicas'. Of course Obito disliked the song a bit, but it was a happy song. He sighed, fingureing that radio was going to be lame to him today also.


	2. Chapter 2

A young teenager was walking on the sidewalk. Coming out from the school, two books in his hand. He had long, silver hair that side-swiped to the side. Gelled to stay up. The male had a black mask that came up to his nose while he wore a sleeveless, black, turtle neck. With white, cargo pants. He walked for a couple of steps, while a black Mercedes drove past him. One black-haired male smiling, and talking to a man named whom he glared at. Itachi Uchiha. The male turned his head a bit as he kept on walking. The opposite direction of the way the Uchihas' were driving. The wind picked up slightly, to move his hair slightly.

-

In the half an hour that it took the young male to walk a couple blocks, a car drove up to him. Going off to the side as there were three people in the Mercedes. The silver haired man glanced at them, then turned his eyes to look in front of him. Paying attention to walking forward.

That wasn't what the people in the car had in mind.

"Yo! Kakashi!" They yelled as they started to roll backwards to talk to the silver haired male. Kakashi just kept walking, until the men in the car backed up into a driveway to stop him.

"What do you want, Yamato?" Kakashi said as he was looking at a young male. A little older then himself. The male had brown hair that was hid under a black,baseball hat. He smirked.

"Kakashi, we're heading over to the Uchihas. Later tonight, only Itachi will be there with some of the Akatsuki. Coming?" Kakashi just stared at him for a moment. Thinking to himself. On rather or not he should. Hurting or even killing Itachi was he current sinful dream. For Itachi's gang, that Akatsuki had been torturing his neighborhood. He also hated men in gangs, which Yamato belonged to. The ANBU was another gang. Notorious for hating the Akatsuki. They were the two famous gangs in Kohona. Kakashi sighed, wanting his dream to come alive so bad.

"Sure." Yamato's face lit up.

"Okay, Uchiha Manor, at three." The brown haired male said as he started to drive off. Finally able to get Kakashi to at least be there for an ANBU met was fantastic. The silver haired male didn't think so...

Kakashi started to walk back to his house, after the ANBU members left. He looked down at his books. Just wanting to get home to read the last few pages of 'The Prince'. The young male continued to walk, as the neighborhood started to turn worse. From nice fences, to either ripped off fences, to none. The grass turning from lush green to light brown. The houses were the biggest difference. Since it went from extremely well done houses that were made of marble. To the houses that were wood with paint coming off, and holes on the side of the shacks called houses. A small house, just tall to the rest was the one where Kakashi finally stopped at him. He walked up the cracked sidewalk to the door, barley on it's hedges. Hanging off slightly with a screen door, following opening the door. Kakashi walked in as he just went to the table. Setting his books down on the wooden table. He sighed. Knowing that this was useless to try to read the pages of 'The Prince' before going to his job. The young male, turned to go up the stairs. Having the whining noise of the floor boards talking to him. After every step. The only noise in the house.

The silver haired male, walked to his room to pick up a white apron. His name was on the left side, over his heart. While there was a large symbol in the middle. A bowl of ramen with the name ichiraku on the bowl. Yes, that is where Kakashi had to work for a living. The ichiraku ramen stand. He grabbed a pair of white sneakers from under his bed as he started to put them on.

-

The clock read in bold letters '12:30 am', when a loud ringing sound blasted off. Kakashi was laying down. Unable to sleep, he was laying on his back. He slowly pulled the blanket off, and sat up. To walk over to the middle of the floor. Picking up a black hoodie, and threw it over himself. Pulling the hood up as it covered his hair, and some of his face. He walked down the stairs, and went out the door. Letting the screen door hit lightly. Trying not to wake up the rest of the neighborhood. Kakashi started to walk down the cracked sidewalk. Covered in black, to try to blend in with the night. He was doing a good job at the moment.

The young male walked for a while, walking past the school which was ten miles from his house. The Uchiha manor would be another five more. He thought he was around the time. Ten minutes per mile, would be two and a half hours. Meaning, Kakashi would be there at three o'clock. Kakashi looked up, as he was looking at the ground, and there were orange with red lights dancing at the ground. Kakashi looked up and saw nothing. He turned around quickly. His eyes widening as he saw his whole neighborhood up in flames. In the trees, in the grass...everywhere. Kakashi saw kids with women running down the street. As there were three cars zooming past. Kakashi's mouth was open in shock, but his mask hid that.

Everyone was screaming and trucks just arriving on the scene. All turning into a blur.

Kakashi slowly reached up to take his hood down. Staring up at the flames, in horror.


End file.
